The Mixing Of The MarySue's
by The Blue Faerie
Summary: I realized like many others I am a MarySue creator. Realizing this I took a couple that I've created and mixed them into Super Sue's. This is a parody kind of but it will have a plot of some sorts. It goes into AU set during the First antics.


The Mixing of the Mary Sue's

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

The Arrival of Marie-Sue

Marie-Susanna-Amelia-Contessa Warren was lost.

Her parents had come on vacation to Sunnydale when things started to get weird; there were reports of dangers on the nightly news telling people to evacuate. When they were preparing to hightail it home, the van was attacked by swarms of monsters! One monster bit into the flesh on her neck, others ripped her family from the van and proceeded to dismember them. She, who had managed to crawl under the car unnoticed watched, as her family fought as best as they could killing many but in the end they were out numbered and torn to pieces by the opposing forces, Marie-Sue's bloodline was vanquished.

Passing out from the horror and blood loss Marie-Sue woke up still under the van, only it was daylight. She crawled from her hiding place to the sight of blackened blood and body parts. Her skin burned under the sunrays, her eyes squinted. Morning had just come, the sunlight was harsh almost unbearable. Dragging herself across town, she began looking for a house that was occupied.

Wondering hours from the place of attack Marie-Sue had found no one and her skin still tingled as if sunburned. The rest of the body felt fine, even better the ever. Her eyes brighten a bit when she felt signs of life, she had no idea how, but she could sense she was close to someone who could be of service to her. Stepping up the stairs, she heard unison shouting in the back, and then proceeded to knock.

Shifting uncomfortably, she waited to be greeted at the door; boy was Marie-Sue hungry. A blonde boy greeted her, "Hello this is the Summers residence are you a potential?" the boy looked weird kind like a nerd and was wearing oven mitts.

"Um what?" Marie-Sue asked feeling agitation, gee the sun was shining brightly she squinted her eyes peering into the house.

A sighed "Come on in…" he said leading the way to the living room "Buffy!" he yelled causing Marie-Sue to wince, his voice was shrill she noted with disdain.

A blonde girl in her twenties bounded in wearing a tank top looking tired and irate. "What is it Andrew?" she asked staring him down, Marie-Sue noted how the short girl appeared to be so much taller then him due to the level of intimidation she was giving off.

"Well there was a knock at the door, so I thought who could that be I thought we found all of the potentials, so I thought well maybe it could be a fellow ally…or the First coming to tell us something else, I remembered the First didn't uses door. But then again it could've been the First aiming for the element of surprise…" his babble was interrupted, "To the point Andrew" he nodded obediently, what a lap dog, "So it was just this girl a…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know he name.

"Marie- Susanna-Amelia-Contessa or Marie-Sue for short" Buffy nodded finally looking over to her, "Well Marie-Sue, you can take a shower and a change of clothes from my bedroom."

Marie-Sue looked down at her white t-shirt now blackened with blood and dirt and frowned, her jeans were ripped, muddy, and bloody.

"Then you can make a choice." She looked at Andrew as if she expected him to do something; she waited as Andrew stared unsure and confused.

"Andrew take her to the bathroom." Buffy walked out of her line of sight.

As Andrew, lead Marie-Sue to the bathroom, she could hear is heart thump nervously. She silently analyzed what had just taken place, Buffy told her she had to make a choice as if she was some sort of boss something out the ordinary was definitely going on here. Not to mention the strange thing happening within her body it was as if it was awakening she could feel and sense everything.

Soaking into the bathtub Marie-Sue tried to calm her nerves. She could see the world much clearer now without the ties of family, nothing holding her back she could be anything she wanted. With that last thought Marie-Sue's eyes snapped open, whatever was happening to her had a mind of it's own she would never think such things about her family. Marie-Sue was all about good and her family they were all she had.

Stepping out of the bath, Marie-Sue dressed in a green peasant top and a tiered denim skirt brushing her hair onto her shoulders. Staring at the mirror, she concluded she looked much better.

Bounding downstairs Marie-Sue heard an older man speaking, "The seer from the coven called and told us we have a new potential with us" she sat on the steps as Buffy replied "Looks like she doesn't have too much of a choice to make after all."

The older man removed his glasses "What is it your speaking of?" a group of girls stumbled in from a back door "Nothing, Giles. Her names Marie-Sue, she'll be the one with long curly black hair and hazel eyes, very pretty to."

The girls sat down circling the short blonde-haired woman, as two other males she hadn't met also came in, Marie-Sue decided it was time to grace them with her presence.

All eyes were on the beautiful Marie-Sue as she bounced into the room appearing to be all smiles. Buffy waved her hand out to Marie-Sue it was something like a television show "This is Marie-Sue, she's another potential slayer."

"Hey Marie-Sue" they all chorused together as Marie-Sue took in all the lovely faces around her basking in the glory before a handsome blonde guy arouse from the place where he was leaning on the wall going over to Buffy.

They went into the kitchen and Marie-Sue ignored the questions of the girls looking back straining to hear.

The man leaned over Buffy speaking "Luv, something isn't right with this one." Buffy peered back glancing over at her confused "Wha, Spike, what are you talking about?"

"Pet, I know my senses and she isn't human. Her heart beats irregular, beating to fast and she smells like a demon" Buffy shook her head "The seer wouldn't tell us she was a potential if she was evil, Spike I know you think you know your senses but we'll have to wait this one out."

Spike shook his head "Stupid bloody chit" he mumbled "Buffy listen to me or it's to late and the First get you from the inside!" he hissed feeling frustration.

"Or we throw an innocent girl out on the street to die and lose another foot solider" Buffy protested, Spike stormed out going down the stairs.

Marie-Sue frowned turning back to the chatting girls, many questions flitted threw her mind. Her eyes flashed yellow as she walked into the kitchen Marie-Sue had to fill her belly with something warm.


End file.
